<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Up? by Heikijin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210085">What's Up?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikijin/pseuds/Heikijin'>Heikijin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lance's Fapscapades [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodily Fluids, Keith doesn't kill Lance's boner, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance doesn't know why, Lots of Pre-Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Solo, because I like that, unintentional edging, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikijin/pseuds/Heikijin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance finally gives in to frustration and decides some self-service is in order. Unfortunately for him it's harder to find the time than he first anticipated with interruptions and duty to deal with.</p><p>-----</p><p>Basically Lance just wants a wank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Lance's hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lance's Fapscapades [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been exactly three weeks when lance felt himself cave. Three weeks since they’d rescued Shiro, found the blue lion and ended up in space. Three weeks getting over the fact that he was lightyears away from Earth and everything he’d ever known, and even longer since he’d last had the chance to jerk off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharing his quarters at the Garrison with Hunk had been fine with him, Hunk was his best friend after all, but it wasn’t particularly conducive to privacy. The showers had been communal and the tiny toilet area in their room was basically a paper walled closet. At least that’s what Lance had dubbed it because you could hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it was used. Which thankfully they’d gotten used to after the first few awkward bathroom trips, but Lance wasn’t going to risk jerking it when Hunk was right next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So despite being in space for three weeks it had actually been much </span>
  <em>
    <span>longer</span>
  </em>
  <span> since he’d had the opportunity to have a good wank. The sort of satisfying release that came with being able to relax. Not having to have a danger wank when your roommate went out of the room for an indeterminate amount of time for whatever reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided that his new room was a good enough place as any, he was alone and the walls of the castle ship seemed relatively thick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lance made sure his door was locked before throwing himself onto the bed and shimmying out of his jeans, kicking them to the floor. He hiked his shirt up to expose his stomach and chest, shoving the hem into his mouth and biting on it to at least muffle his moans. Lance also liked to suck and bite on things, so two birds one stone and all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Lance pressed both hands to his chest and began stroking with featherlight touches, teasing at the barely there swell of his pecs. He thumbed at his nipples and huffed out a soft noise into the fabric of his shirt, already wet with saliva. Soft brown pebbled beneath his fingertips and Lance arched his back and pushed his chest into his hands, pressing more firmly into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing out through his nose Lance dropped back to the bed and slipped his hands further downwards. He stroked along his abs briefly before kneading at the bare flesh just above the hem of his boxers. A soft dusting of dark brown hair trailed down from his bellybutton to the space beneath the grey fabric, tented slightly by the swell of his rousing cock. The press of fingers above his bladder made Lance’s breath hitch and he bit down on his shirt harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been intentional, doing this with a pretty full bladder that is. But Lance had finally found himself with some time and he never knew when there’d be an emergency. So he’d - naturally - gone straight to his room as soon as the thought of getting off popped into his head. When it came to a choice between cumming and peeing then it was a no brainer to Lance, of course cumming came first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the sensation didn’t exactly feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lance closed his eyes, brow furrowing as he pressed a bit harder and dragged a hand downwards. He grazed the tips of his fingers along the hardening shaft of his cock but didn’t grab it just yet. Instead dropping his hand to press at his inner thigh, stroking and massaging it in a way that riled him up even more. Its twin joined it after another moment of pressing against his stomach and Lance spread his legs, knees bent and feet digging into the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of alternating his touches between his thighs and his chest, Lance couldn’t ignore the throb between his legs any longer. His left hand skipped over his thigh to stroke across the swell of his balls and then the clothed arch of his erection. He pressed the flat of his palm along it, pushing it against his body and rubbing with the heel of his hand to the tip, smearing pre into the fabric and making a dark spot bloom in its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance let his other hand move to cup his balls and knead at them lightly, rubbing off on his hand through his underwear still. He rolled his hips, pushing up into this touch and then dropping back to the bed with a soft rustle of the sheets before repeating the motion. He started off with long, languid movements but once again impatience won out and Lance sped up. His hand dipping into the waistline of his boxers to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrap around himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s groan of relief was muffled by the shirt in his mouth and he sucked on it as he jerked himself. It wasn’t long before pre-cum smeared the length of his strokes, making his movements slide easily. He used to be embarrassed about how much he leaked, but now he’d gotten used to it and even enjoyed how wet things got. As for any potential partners take on it? That was future Lance's problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance grabbed the edge of his boxers with his free hand and yanked them down at last, giving him easier access to move faster. He thumbed at the tip, pressing against the sensitive slit there before teasing at his foreskin. He was close, feeling the blissful sensation of his impending orgasm tightening his balls and making his muscles tremble. Having been pretty quiet throughout, Lance opened his mouth and gasped - a moan croaking out of him just as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alarm blared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance jolted with a yelp and sat up quickly, orgasm aborted and he felt a bit like he had whiplash from the sudden change in mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He grit the word out before jumping up to pull his jeans and shoes on before running from the room. He ignored the look Shiro gave his shirt - the large wet patch from his sucking on it was sticking to his stomach and the rich brown of his skin could be seen slightly through it. Pidge was next, staring at him and snickering before jumping into the pod that’d take her to her lion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her do that but a glance down told him he was still sporting a semi. Maybe that’s what Shiro had been looking at - </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, he didn’t want to think about his hero seeing his boner. Whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⟣ᚒ</span>
  <span>━</span>
  <span>━━━━━━━</span>
  <span>ᚒ⟢</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the attack Lance dragged himself back through the corridors of the Castle. It had taken over two hours to get the damn Galra off their back and fight enough off so that Allura could open a wormhole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frustrating</span>
  </em>
  <span> hours where Lance knew the twitchy, on edge sensation coursing through him wasn’t only the adrenaline from battle. Two hours of an uncomfortable space suit chafing his sensitive, orgasm deprived dick. If he hadn’t hated the Galra before he certainly did now. Cock blocking bastards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance finally went to the bathroom and then showered in the furthest cubicle from the others, and despite wanting nothing more than to run back to his room and furiously stroke himself, he wanted to clean himself more. The sensation of battle borne sweat making his body sticky wasn’t one he enjoyed, and Lance did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to deal with a perspiration triggered break out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washed and moisturised - because hot water was </span>
  <em>
    <span>drying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the skin, okay? - Lance had to then sit through a debriefing. Where had they come from? Was it worth regrouping, resting up and going back to see if any planets in the area needed help?  Blah blah more of the same old stuff Lance’s brain really didn’t want to think about. Since his dick was currently screaming for attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he had a boner or anything. But for some reason he was painfully aware of the throb of his pulse between his legs and the shift of the denim every time he moved. That and his balls ached. Why the fuck did people edge </span>
  <em>
    <span>on purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lance really couldn't see the appeal if this was what it felt like between sessions. Granted he thought maybe people didn’t wait as long and maybe they weren’t usually as pent up as he was but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sitting through the meeting that he barely remembered anything of, Lance made his excuses and went back to his room. He moved as quickly as he could without looking like an idiot, which was hard when his body was rebelling. The closer he got to his room the harder he got, the mere thought of getting there and being able to finish was making him feel flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily the hallways were clear of the other Paladins, Allura and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coran</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The last thing Lance needed in that moment was to be accosted by a peppy Altean man who wanted to regale fantastical stories of his younger days. Especially not whilst sporting a straining dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to his room Lance once again locked the door and didn’t even go to his bed before unzipping his jeans and yanking them down past his knees - along with his boxers. This time there was no teasing or ‘slow’ lead up. He wrapped a hand around himself and hissed as he dragged it down his shaft and back again, his foreskin sliding easily and blissfully over the swollen head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance bit his lip, breathing hard through the gap between his teeth as his brow furrowed in concentration and sensation. His free hand dropped to his side and pressed flat against the door as he slumped slightly. Spreading his feet and bending his knees so he could thrust his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again pre was smearing over his length in no time, easing the glide of his stroking and dripping to the floor between his feet. It took less time to get close now. His almost desperate motions coupled with how piqued his body was, was enough to get there within a couple of minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With toes curling in his shoes, Lance let his head fall back against the door with a dull thud and his jaw dropped open. He gasped for breath and tried to choke off his moans out of habit after years sharing a house with his large family and then a dorm with his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach tightened, thighs trembling as a whimper eked out of him at the almost too much sensation. He curled the hand against the door into a fist, nails scraping against the metal - or whatever it was - as he whined and bucked harshly into the pre-cum soaked circle of his fist. He was about to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance yanked his hand away from himself and held it up in the air as if guilty. Choking off a yell of profanity at getting interrupted again as he grit his teeth almost painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He ground the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… are you okay?” It was Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was until you arrived.” Lance groused, still out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Lance?” Keith sounded more exasperated than angry. “I just came to ask if you wanted to train after dinner, but if you don’t want to then that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ah, there was the grump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that!” Lance grit the words out. “I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we not speak </span>
  <em>
    <span>through the door</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It does open, you know.” Keith’s irritable statement interrupted Lance’s attempt at ending the conversation quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Lance threw his hands up in the air before pulling up his boxers and jeans, making sure his erection was tucked in the waistband to hold it down, then covered with his shirt. He quickly wiped his hand off on the bathrobe that was hanging on the wall nearby and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith blinked and leaned back slightly, having been way too close for comfort initially. He scrutinized Lance and the blue eyed man tried not to look guilty as Keith stared. Which was harder than he thought with arousal still buzzing through his veins - </span>
  <em>
    <span>why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith should've been an instant boner killer! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally it got too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Lance huffed, extending his arms to either side in a half challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick?” It wasn’t the answer Lance was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…. huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting sick? You’re really flushed and sweaty, you have a fever?” The genuine tone of voice and the concerned furrow in Keith’s brow only seemed to make Lance feel like he was sweating even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Keith, I’m not sick so you don’t have to worry about getting ‘infected’ or something.” Lance did some air quotes when he said infected and then folded his arms, squeezing them across his chest, frustrated and uncomfortable. “I was uh… I was just working out a bit.” It seemed like a legitimate enough excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your room?” Keith seemed perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In my room, is that weird?” Lance could feel his voice heightening in pitch slightly, as it always did when he was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean, the training room is-” Keith’s sentence was interrupted by Shiro, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, there you are. Hunk said foods ready.” Shiro clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder as he passed and jostled him a bit before carrying on down the hall towards the dining area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right.” Keith’s response was a level as ever and then he turned to leave too, apparently food was enough to derail the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance on the other hand swallowed down a whine of anguish as he trudged out of his room. All he wanted to do was get off. It shouldn’t be so hard to rub one out in peace. There were only </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them on the entire ship!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⟣ᚒ━━━━━━━━ᚒ⟢</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was awkward and uncomfortable for Lance, he tried to join in with the conversations and act as natural as possible whilst his dick remained stubbornly at half mast. He was sure it wasn’t healthy for his body to be like that for so long, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to just be in a sort of boner limbo. Usually it went away after a little while!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What made it even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the fact that Keith kept glancing over at him and furrowing his brow as if Lance were some sort of puzzle he had to solve. Lance did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want Keith to figure out what was currently ‘off’ about him. It was mortifying enough that he’d disturbed Lance mid wank as it was. That he’d seen Lance all flushed and sweaty and turned on and the sight of Keith hadn’t wilted him in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything it had made Lance ache and burn </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to analyse that specific aspect of their earlier encounter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Lance ignored Keith throughout dinner in favour of joining in Pidge and Hunk’s animated conversation about sentient computers… or something. He didn’t really understand much of that techy stuff but he still </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done Lance was fully intending to go back to his room and finish what he’d started hours earlier. Two interruptions so close to his climax was some sort of hellish torture Lance hadn’t been prepared for. Even living with his family hadn’t been this bad. He’d miraculously had </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> privacy back then than he’d had since leaving to join the Garrison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith, on the other hand, seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lance was suffering and apparently wanted to prolong it as much as possible. Reminding Lance about the offer of sparring together unless he was ‘too weak and worn out from working out in his room’. How could Lance refuse after such a challenge? It was a matter of pride, damnit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lance had joined Keith on the training deck for some droid practice and then a spot of hand to hand sparring. Which may or may not have been a bad idea considering the adrenaline did weird things to his pent up body. It was definitely the adrenaline, it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with how many times Keith had pinned him or grabbed his thigh or squeezed his waist. Nope. Nothing at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it probably had everything to do with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was touch starved and horny and so horribly bisexual that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressed against him had his nerves singing and his dick throbbing. Embarrassing as it was to tap out early, Lance had to remove himself with an excuse of weird food goo induced stomach pain. He’d rather Keith think he had an upset stomach than a boner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even change out of his undersuit before going back to his room, jeans and shirt tucked under an arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance threw his clothes to the floor when he got back to his room, locked the door - </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and leaned heavily against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spreading his feet a bit, Lance slid down the door slightly and palmed at himself hard through the stretchy material of the black suit. He hoped to god Keith hadn't seen the tell-tale outline of his cock tenting the fabric as he’d made his hasty retreat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt weird through the suit, so much stretch but sensation was muted more than in his other clothes. Lance bucked his hips and whined as he pulled his hand away to unzip. Reaching back to pull the zip down was awkward but not impossible - especially with how flexible Lance was - and he shrugged the undersuit off his shoulders quickly. Hooking his thumbs into the bunched material, Lance yanked it down to his mid thighs and then stopped. Too impatient to tug it off all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped a hand around his cock and bit his lip hard as he began stroking firm and fast. The sensation was too much too soon but Lance was desperate enough to ignore the feelings of overstimulation. His legs trembled harshly enough that he ended up losing the ability to stand and he slumped heavily against the floor. His back still pressed to his door as he spread his legs as wide as he could get them with the suit still wrapped around his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely wasn't going to last long now, he could already feel the tightness of his balls and the tension low down. His cock was almost painful with how hard he was and pre was coating his shaft already. Slick and dripping over his knuckles to slide down the swell of his sack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shoved his free hand over his mouth to stifle the whines and whimpers bubbling out of him. His face was on fire both from exertion and arousal and Lance would definitely need another shower when he was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He planted his feet against the floor, legs bent as he began to lift his ass and thrust up into his hand. It was possibly one of the most intense jerks of his life at this point and Lance choked on a loud groan as he titled his head back and felt his orgasm approach. He wasn’t going to stop for anything or anyone this time. Everything else could wait a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- fuck fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>GNHh-!” Lance came hard, hips suspended mid air and body taut as he stroked himself through every forceful spurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came down slowly, sagging bonelessly and letting his hands drop to either side of him limp and spent. Cum covering his left hand, the bunched section of undersuit between his thighs and across the floor between and even further than his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He swore and stared at how far and how much his load had shot. “Maybe edging has its perks after all, heh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance let himself bask in the afterglow for a while before the sticky feeling drying on his skin became too much. He stripped fully and wiped up as much of the mess on himself and then the floor that he could with the suit before shoving it into the laundry hatch in the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shower was long and hot and he only felt a bit guilty when Hunk caught his arm on the way back to his room to ask if his stomach was better. Concerned for his friend and worried his cooking had caused problems. Lance reassured Hunk, made sure to tell him that he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better and it was probably just a stress thing after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Lance went to sleep sated and more quickly than he had in a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>